1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an album leaf for receipt of planar pictures such as photographs or cards. It also relates to an album which comprises a plurality of such leaves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to keep paper photographs in a representative manner it is common to use, for instance, photo albums. These albums are assembled commonly in form of album leaves which are bound together in a book like fashion, which leaves which consist of paper or cardboard and are separated from each other by, for instance, translucent thin separating sheets. The individual photographs can now be, for instance, glued onto these album leaves. For this task use is made of an adhesive or special small mounting flaps, which can be placed onto the album leaf in a self adhering manner and into which the corner areas of the photographs can be inserted. Further known are also mounting strips which stick at both of their surfaces and which can be placed in an adhering manner between the album leaf and the photographs. The drawback of these solutions is that, on the one hand auxiliary means are needed for the mounting of the photographs, and on the other hand a precise parallel alignment of the edges of the photographs relative to the edges of the album leaves is practically impossible due to the lack of a corresponding alignment aid, or is only possible at the cost of additional auxiliary devices.
Photo albums are known, furthermore, in which the separating leaves are not designed as separate leaves located between the album leaves proper, but rather as transparent foils connected in such a manner to the album leaf that pockets are formed which are accessible from one side only, into which the photographs can be inserted. Preferably, no additional mounting means are needed thereby. The manufacturing of such album leaves, however, requires a high precision. Specifically the connecting between the album leaves and the foil, which leads to high production costs, and the insertion of the photographs is often difficult when the pocket is of a close fitting size.
Great Britain patent document GB-PS 1 523 257 discloses, furthermore, for instance an album leaf on which two adhesive strips which are arranged parallel to each other are present on each side of the album leaf, onto which respective differing frames for the receipt of photographs can be placed in a removable manner. The photographs are, thereby, held by the frame or mounted therein, respectively. Two respective transparent partition leaves must, thereby, be placed between two adjacent album leaves, which, after the photographs or frames, respectively have been mounted, cover any respective adhesive areas not covered by the photographs or frames, respectively because otherwise the leaves of the album would remain clinging to each other. It has now been proven that the adhesive agents used for such applications, which form a releasable adhesive connection between only the partition leaves and the reverse sides of the frames, lead after a certain time to changes at the photographs themselves. Because specifically photo albums are designed for an extended time of storing photographs, such solutions can not be applied.